Love to Unlock the Heart
by BlackDragonQueen93
Summary: Following the adventures of Allen Walker and Elizabeth Andrews. Allen senses the demons within Elizabeth and carries the duties of exorcising them. Elizabeth slowly begins to learn what love is and with the help of her comrades she begins to open her heart and trust people more. Could this love help Elizabeth unlock her Innocence's true power?
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and dry, unlike the eyes of the household of the Knight Family. Today was rather emotional for all. A valuable woman of the family died of an incurable disease. Her name was Martha Knight. She had two daughters and a husband. The husband, Darrel Knight, was deepest in sorrow.

Two girls were saddened by their mother's death. Sophia, the eight year old, was being comforted by her younger sister, Elizabeth. Even though Elizabeth was two years younger she acted like the anchor to keep her sister strong. This girl wanted to comfort her father as well but she didn't know how to comfort a grown man.

That night Elizabeth and Sophia were tucked away in their warm, comfortable, beds. Sophia was sound asleep while her little sister was having troubles sleeping. Elizabeth tossed and turned, trying to find a comfort but the evil feeling in the atmosphere was making her uneasy.

So the little six year old rolled out of bed and lit a small candle. She slipped on the pair of slippers next to her dresser and took the candle to guide her way downstairs. The hall way pitched black from the lack of light. It made Elizabeth uneasy because even though she had a candle giving her light, it still seemed mysterious to her.

At the bottom of the steps Elizabeth was about to turn towards the kitchen until she heard her father's voice coming from the family room. Regretfully, curiosity made her look to see who her father was talking to. She peeped into the room and became frightful after seeing a man she had never seen before.

This strange man was plumped and had a rather large grin on his dark face. The glare on his glasses made it hard to see his eyes correctly, that made him seem more mysteriously evil. Elizabeth kind of didn't like the looks of him but that's not what's making him frightening the most. It was the energy that this fat man was carrying that made this six year old girl afraid of him. It felt like she was facing death himself. Her chest tightened and gave her a slight cough, but she tried to keep quiet for she didn't want to get caught by anyone. But that didn't work when her older sister snuck up on her.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Sophia asked sternly, scaring her little sister.

"I'm sorry, sissy," Elizabeth looked down.

Sophia grabbed her younger sister's wrist to take her back upstairs but Elizabeth protested against it. Though Sophia was about to scowled Elizabeth they were interrupted by their father's voice calling out to their mother's name.

"Come back, Martha!" Darrel, their father chimed.

A dark beam of light shot down on a mechanical, iron, skeleton, trapping their mother's soul inside. This made Elizabeth's heart quiver as she witnessed a return of a dead person. Even though a naive child would be excited to know that their mother was alive again this made Elizabeth afraid even more. All she could sense was a thirst from something ungodly, death.

"Well done, son, but your wife is not yet complete," the mysterious fat man said to their father. Then he turned to their mother as if to give a command. "Now I want you to kill everyone in this house then wear this man's body as your own.

Elizabeth gasped as she watched her mother take her first steps in that God-awful body. Sophia was confused about what was going on and there was no time for Elizabeth to explain. The small children witnessed their brainwashed mother strike down on her own husband, therefore killing him. His body collapsed down to the ground in a pool of his own blood, lifeless.

Elizabeth's heart pounded against her chest and it increased in repetition as their controlled mother struggled towards her children, to murder them. Elizabeth panicked, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to die, she wasn't ready to die and be put six feet underground just yet.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard her mother's voice coming from the machine.

"Elizabeth, help me!" She heard her mother pleaded.

That's when the young child was struck by a power like no other. It felt like her body was reacting on its own, the voice of her mother's soul must have triggered it. This power was greeted by an overwhelming presence like Elizabeth was the presence of God himself. That Higher force rushed through her veins making her body painlessly metamorphose into something that was obviously not human.

Elizabeth was unsure about what happening but she accepted it. Her sense of smell increased and hated the scent that came from her mother's new body. That's when her body decided to attack. With one strike of her right hand; which looked like a canine's paw but with thick fingers and end the suffering that her mother was put through.

The girl looked around for the evil man, who was responsible for this and noticed he was gone. He must have just given the order and vanished. That strange man was obviously not human, otherwise he wouldn't have had the ability to leaned his power to her father and brainwash him to summoning her's and Sophia's mother back from the dead. But that wasn't important at the moment.

The young girl sniffed the air and smelled smoke. She looked behind to find fire spreading throughout the room. Elizabeth completely forgot about the candle that was in her hand, she must have dropped it when she transformed. Fire was quickly casting its flames around the place and the first thing that came to her mind was her older sister, Sophia.

Elizabeth looked around for her older sister and couldn't find her anywhere until she heard Sophia call out from the stairway. The young humanoid canine sprung into action and went straight towards the sound of her sister's coughing. Sophia screamed as Elizabeth ran towards her. The girl struggled against her younger sister's grip unaware that this "monster" was Elizabeth. But Elizabeth was strong enough to endure Sophia's aggressive protesting to get them both outside before they both die in the fire.

They headed towards the forest to get far enough from the burning house. Sophia was still struggling in Elizabeth grip until she realized it was her. The six year old fell to her knees as she changed back to normal. The transformation really tired her out in addition to making her feel nauseous. But that suddenly went away when a small golden ball with wings and tail hovered over the two of them. Elizabeth jumped to her feet because it frightened her.

"To be able to transform your entire body into humanoid wolf in addition to being able to destroy a demon would make you one of the chosen ones," said a strange male voice coming from the forest's shadows. It didn't sound like the evil fat man's voice but Elizabeth still kept her guard up and stepped in front of Sophia to protect her just incase.

"Who's there?" Sophia scowled staying behind her younger sister.

"My name is Marian Cross. I am an Exorcist, whose job is to hunt down and destroy those demons like the one that contained your mother's soul," the strange man said as she walked into the moonlight's shadow.

Elizabeth let her guard down as she looked into his gentle gaze. Tears flowed down her face she just realized that she just made her mother die for a second time and that her father was dead. The golden ball rested itself on Elizabeth's shoulder in trying to comfort her. Sophia also hugged into Elizabeth, weeping over the loss of their parents.

"I know you two are struggling with this and seeing that you two are young, it would be a shame to take you to Headquarters just yet," Marian muttered. His attention turned towards Elizabeth and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "You are an exorcist as of today but I know you don't want to leave your only piece of family just yet. But until you're ready to leave your sister I'll train you within this town and see if I can find a decent home for the two of you."

Elizabeth looked down again and thought about what it meant to be an exorcist. This strange man was telling her all this to her directly but she was still unsure of what he meant by training. She supposed there wasn't any harm in trying and she thought it was really nice of him that he was going to help her get a new family, though she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Because she didn't want to be away from her sister just yet, since she is only six years she chose to take up the man's offer. But there was one thing for sure that she will lock up her emotions inside to try to forget that she was responsible for her own parent's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Exorcists are humans chosen by God Himself. They exist to destroy the evil that cause pain and suffering to the world. Exorcists are part of an organization called the Black Order. These people are equipped by a special fragment of Light called Innocence. Because of how Exorcists are equipped to Innocence, some actually wonder if they are even human.

Allen Walker is one of the many Exorcists that work for the Black Order. He has been there for about two years. Allen has adapted quite well to his new home and to his new life style. Though becoming an Exorcist was one the best things that happened to him, he still felt like something was missing; but what?

He looked in the mirror to brush his fine sliver-white hair. The front of his hair calmly fell in front of his face, down to his cheeks. Then he brushed the back and watched it as it smoothed down the back of his neck. Allen sighed as he kept looking in his mirror and fingered along his scar; he thought it looked disgusting but this was something he had to live with for the rest of his life.

Allen watched the sun rise over the horizon then headed out to get some breakfast. Jerry, the head chef, was jolly as always. Allen ordered French toast, pancakes and waffles; all in large portions. Because Allen had parasite type Innocence, he had a large appetite.

The white haired Exorcist didn't see anyone he was familiar with, so he sat at a table by himself. The dining hall was rather large and it was populated with Finders; Finders are persons who assist Exorcists on missions or travel the world to search for Innocence.

One of the finders came over to Allen to tell him that there was a mission for him and to head to the Supervisor's office. Allen smiled at the finder as he finished his last mouthful of Waffles. Even though Allen is a little shy around people he still knows how to friendly around others. So smiling at strangers was not a challenge to him.

Allen walked out of the dining hall to put on his uniform in his room. This formal outfit was different compared to his other one; it was black with red lining. This uniform is made to protect Exorcists from harm and to stand out in a crowd so demons are able to target them. Exorcists wear this outfit with pride, knowing that they were chosen to live this life and know that there is no turning back for them.

The young man started on his way to the Supervisor's office. The sun has risen more since earlier this morning. The sun's rays have gotten intensely bright, hurting his silver-grey eyes, but that didn't last very long when he turned to the flame lit hallway. Suddenly, Allen paused for a moment wondering where his best friend went.

"I wonder where Timcanpy went..." Allen muttered to himself.

Timcanpy is something that his master, Marian Cross, gave him. Allen doesn't like losing this little guy because it can get eaten by a cat or something. But when he finally arrived to the Supervisor's office a small golden ball with wings and tail flew over to him.

"Timcanpy! There you are!" Allen exclaimed as he sighed in relief.

"Sorry for making you worry, Allen. But I borrowed Timcanpy to understand what Marshall Cross has been doing before he went missing," said a very familiar voice in front of him.

Komui, the supervisor, was standing at his desk with a smile. He is the man that everyone in the Black Order has to answer to. Exorcists are given orders by him to go on missions. Komui is also the Head of the Science division.

Allen looked around the room, and as usual, the floors are a mess from all the papers and books. Though that was not what caught his attention; his comrades were in the room as well, Lavi and Lenalee, they, too, are Exorcists.

"Glad you could make it, Allen," Komui chimed.

"So what did you find from Timcanpy?" The young Exorcist asked.

The Supervisor clapped his hands and the little golden flying ball began to project images that everyone else has seen. Allen looked closely to see what was happening and he was amazed at what he was seeing.

"What Timcanpy is showing you right now, are scenes from twelve years ago. Cross met up with two girls who experienced a highly traumatic event in their past," Komui explained. "From what I've gathered from these images; their mother died and was brought back to life. As you would know the Millennium Earl had taken an advantage of their father's sorrow and offered to bring back his wife."

Allen clinched his fist as he knows how manipulative the Millennium Earl can be. This man is the reason why the world was suffering. He is also part of the reason why Allen is cursed though, Allen mostly blames himself for the curse on his left eye.

Everyone continued to look through the motion pictures that Timcanpy was giving out. More information about this girl was given and Allen was surprised as he noticed she was able to transform her entire body into a wolf, but not a regular wolf. She has the same green glow on her chest and eyes of Innocence.

"Brother, if she's able to transform her body into something like that..." Lenalee observed. "Could it be possible that she's an accommodator of Innocence?"

Komui smiled.

"That's exactly why I called Lavi and Allen here. I want you guys to go get her and bring her back here. Cross has kept her hidden long enough. It's time for her to join this war once and for all," Komui commanded. "Her name is Elizabeth Andrews, her last name used to Knight until she and her sister got adopted; she lives Cannes, France. Go now. The sooner she gets here, the better."

Timcanpy withdrew the screening and flew over to the white haired Exorcist to go with the group. Allen looked at the paper with the information on it. He thought a moment about the girl he saw in the projections that Timcanpy showed, he could have sworn that he saw tears coming out that girl's eyes. It made him wonder... Why she would be crying as she fought?

"Hey Allen, you coming?" The redheaded Exorcist called out.

Allen looked up and noticed the guy with the black headband on his forehead, barely holding up his red hair. Lavi comes from the Bookmen family. They have been known to have information that no one else knows. Lavi is suppose to the heir of the Bookmen family once his grandfather dies.

He is also the "clown" of the group. He tries to cheer people up in the tough moments even when he's in emotional pain as well. He's also the flirt of the group, if he sees a girl that is really pretty he would try to ask them out. Lavi may not be as polite as Allen is but still makes a good friend.

Allen smiled as he caught up with his friend so they can start on their adventure to France.

Three hours passed by as the two Exorcist sat in the train to France. Allen was sounds asleep and Lavi was wide awake reading a book on European history. Allen's head was rested on the window with his jacket as a pillow, though it wasn't a very good pillow with all the pins and buttons on it, it was uncomfortable.

When the young Exorcist felt the train slow down he opened his eyes to see if they reach the right station. Everyone departed from the train and inhaled in fresh air to awaken their senses again. Allen was still trying to wake up after the amount of sleep he had from the train ride. But he woke up quickly when his left eye reacted.

"Allen, is there a demon nearby?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, it's about five kilometers from here." Allen replied.

The two Exorcists sprung into action, running into the town towards the impending danger. There were ten demons that needed to be destroyed. Allen and Lavi both activated their Innocence, their anti-demon weapon. Allen's Innocence is a parasite type, meaning it can turn a part of his body into an anti-demon weapon. His left arm turned into an indestructible material and the fingers on of his hand turned into long claws, making it impossible for him to make a fist. Allen's right arm acquired a white fabric that covers the full portion of his arm in addition to a white hood with a mask in the front.

Lavi's anti-demon weapon is the most common out the Innocence type; an equip type. He has a hammer that can grow as many times he tells it to grow. Even though it can get five times it original size the weight his anti-demon weapon never gets too heavy for him. The hammer's handle can massively extend, making it seem like it can fly.

Allen and Lavi began destroying the demons as soon as they arrived, considering it's their job as Exorcists. They noticed there were demons exploding from the distance and they wondered if there was another Exorcist in the town. As they got to the main area to where the demons were exploding, Allen noticed there was something in the distance. Allen tried to get a more careful look at who it was and noticed a silhouette of a wolf standing on two legs.

"Hey what is that?!" Lavi exclaimed.

The redheaded exorcist must have forgotten about the projections that Timcanpy showed earlier because he aimed his hammer straight at the wolf.

"Lavi wait!" Allen called.

But it was too late for the humanoid-wolf; the hammer collided with it and no one could see what happened because of the big cloud of dust was covering what happened in the impact. Everyone was in shock however as the wind cleared the cloud of dust everyone could see what actually happened. The wolf caught Lavi's hammer with its own two hands.

"Whoa! This thing is strong!" The oblivious redheaded Exorcist proclaimed.

"Lavi! You just attacked our new friend!" Allen yelled at him.

"What?" Lavi looked at Allen, clearly confused.

"Did you forget about the images that Timcanpy showed us before we left the Black Order!" Allen barked. "From what I remember that wolf is a human named Elizabeth Andrews!"

They both looked back at the humanoid-wolf. She was looking at the two of them and as Allen saw from Timcanpy before; there were tears rolling down her face. The golden golem flew over to Elizabeth and it seemed happy to see her as it tried to comfort her, the best it could. Allen walked towards the tall humanoid-wolf to talk.

"Um, excuse me... Is your name Elizabeth Andrews?" the white haired young man asked.

The wolf didn't say anything but just stared at the two Exorcists. Her face changed to an honest distrust. Elizabeth grabbed Timcanpy and took with it. She was so quick for them to notice which direction she went.

"Oh no, she stole Timcanpy!" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen wasn't too happy about that, considering that was his best friend that Elizabeth just ran off with. The two men decided to split up and look for her. Lavi went east and Allen headed towards north. Allen ran so far then stopped as he felt a very familiar presence coming from the Catholic Church about a kilometer in front of him. There was only one person he knew that carried such a dark presence. He was all the Black Order's number one enemy, The Millennium Earl.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat at the Altar of a Catholic Church with Timcanpy floating around her face. She was a normal sixteen year old girl wearing a white laborers shirt, with it only button so far so that the cross on her chest is showing, and men's dress pants and the little golden golem continued to act like it was happy to see her again. Elizabeth haven't seen this little guy for about six years so seeing Timcanpy again made her smile a little. She felt bad about stealing it from those two men before but she wanted to be alone with Timcanpy for a bit.

"Tim," Elizabeth spoke. "Ever since Master left I have been through hell. I tried going to school but I was picked on, along with my older sister but that's not the biggest event that happened."

The brown haired girl sighed little as she paused. Timcanpy sat on her knee and looked up at her.

"You remember my older sister Sophia, right?" She mentioned.

Timcanpy nodded.

"Well the illness that developed, about a year after our parents died, finally took her life three years ago."

Elizabeth just sat in silence, staring at the golem for a minute until a familiar, unsettling, presence appeared from behind her. Timcanpy flew up and hovered over her head. Elizabeth found herself scared stiff because this evil presence that came from a fat man. The Millennium Earl was the reason she made her mother die a second time.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth Andrews," said the familiar voice, coming from behind her.

"Go away!" Elizabeth shouted as she avoided eye contact.

"You know very well that I can't do that. After all these years of sending demons to get rid of you and you destroying them all I've decided to take manners into my own hands. Elizabeth Andrews, you have been become a nuisance to me! So why don't you go join your sister in Hell!" The Millennium Earl threatened as he raised his hand to kill her. Elizabeth looked back as she was getting ready to run but the there was a voice coming from the church door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Earl," said a white haired young man large sword in his right hand. "If you lay one finger on her it'll give me one more reason to kill you."

The Earl turned around and directed his attention to the young man in the doorway, giving Elizabeth the chance to hide behind the alter but she peaked out from the corner to watch what they were doing. Elizabeth recognized the young man from a few minutes ago, which made questions spin around in her head like: Why was this man here? Was he here to get Timcanpy back? And how did he know The Millennium Earl?

"Allen Walker... I believe it has been some time since we've seen each other. But your timing always piss me off," the evil fat man growled.

"Earl, as long as I'm alive I'll always be around to protect people from your evil hands," Allen said walking up the aisle of the church.

Elizabeth would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't scared. Timcanpy remained on her head; she sensed that it was scared as well. She gulped as the tension of a battle emerging from the two. The anticipation of waiting to know who going to make the first strike was making her excited but not in a good way.

"Then why don't you die!" The Earl said, making the first move. He summoned his sword, which looked a lot like Allen's. The young white haired man blocked the attack though he seemed to struggling from the impact but he managed to push the fat man off to charge at him.

Elizabeth continued to sit behind the Alter still watching them from the corner. Allen and the Earl continued to battle against each other. Made her wonder if they were fighting over her... If the Millennium Earl wanted to her to die what difference would it make if she did die? Why would the white hair young man want to protect her?

"Allen, if you insist on protecting humans you are going to become more weaker," The Earl taunted. "You are already weak so it's obvious that my point is clear."

Allen panted as he was becoming tired from the constant fighting. The Millennium Earl fired a dark ball of magic at Allen, knocking him back to the pews. Elizabeth stood up from behind the Alter wondering if the man was okay but she was afraid to interrupt the fighting. After watching him and the Earl fight for a moment she began to sense a caring heart coming from him. Elizabeth turned her attention the Millennium who was looking at her.

"It's about time I removed you from the planet," He said evilly.

"Don't touch her, Earl!" Allen barked as he was still on his knees in pain.

"Shut up!" The evil man barked back.

Elizabeth held on Timcanpy near her chest to protect it as the Earl walked closer to her. She step back but she tripped over a chair that was there. Elizabeth hurt her head on the edge of the chair, luckily it anywhere to cause damage. When she looked up the Earl was right up in her face.

"Now, Elizabeth... Let's see what happened if you died. If your Innocence is the 'Heart' then you would be responsible from the destruction of the human race," The Earl said as he raised hand to strike down on her, to murder her. "Any last words?"

Elizabeth wondered what he meant by the 'Heart' of Innocence. There would be no way for her to so special as to carry such a thing. She was just a monster who killed her own mother twelve years ago because of this man in front of her.

"If I die, it'll only mean that one more life would be taken from here. I don't care if I die, it's not like I have anything to live for anymore," Elizabeth said softly.

"Don't talk like that!" She heard Allen's voice yell at her as a sudden collision happened in front of her. "If you accept death at the Earl's hands then you're only feeding into his plans."

The young man stood front of Elizabeth, protecting her from the hand of the Millennium Earl. He looked like he was struggling, considering he was still in pain from last blow that his enemy shot at him. There was even a small puddle of blood that fell on floor from where he was bleeding.

"Stop protecting me! If you keep it up you're only going to get yourself killed!" Elizabeth scowled him.

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep protecting you until the day I die," Allen looked back with a gentle smile.

Those words made Elizabeth blush a little bit.

Elizabeth was about to ask something else when a snake of flames burst through the church window and swallowed up the Millennium Earl. She ducked in cover still protecting Timcanpy in her arms. Elizabeth kept herself in a ball not sure if it was safe to look up or not.

"Lavi, could you have done that without destroying the church," she heard Allen say.

"Sorry Allen, I guess I got carried away," her ears detected another voice coming from another young man.

Elizabeth moved as Timcanpy started to wiggle its way out from her grip. It flew up to fly back to Allen. She looked up over at the two men beside her. The redhead, who attacked her, with the giant hammer, joined the group now. Allen seemed to back to normal because the cape he was wearing had disappeared and his sword was gone as well. They both seemed to be a part of a military judging by the uniforms they were wearing: black with red lining plus pins and buttons to tell their rank.

She turned her attention to Allen, who was looking at her. He had a straight face as he reached down to her; she flinched as she though he was going to hit her or something. But when she felt nothing happened Elizabeth reopened her eyes to see that he was only trying to help her to her feet. She didn't take him hand; she just stood up on her own. They all looked at each other until Elizabeth turned to walk away from them.

"Is that how you thank people who just saved your life?" Lavi called as she walked down the stairs to the pews.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment.

"Why would I want to thank you when I didn't ask to be saved?" She said as tears of anger rolled down her face.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Lavi yelled. "If it wasn't for the fact that we had to take you back with us you could have die today!"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Elizabeth turned around to glare at them with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Why would I want to go anywhere with a bunch of strangers?!"

Allen looked at her with a harsh look on his face and started walking towards her. Elizabeth stepped back ready to run away.

"Elizabeth Andrews, you were only six years old when you witnessed the Millennium Earl's evil work. Plus you have met my master, Marian Cross," he started to lecture her. "Timcanpy showed us images of what happened twelve years ago. Master said that you didn't have to go to Black Order because you were young plus you still had your sister to protect, your only piece of family left. But the time has come for you to accept your fate as an Exorcist and just us in war."

Elizabeth whimpered more as she fell to her knees.

"I know that I have to go sometime but I'm not emotionally strong to go there yet," she held her face in her hands.

"I wasn't emotionally strong either when I joined the Black Order either so I understand how you feel," he stopped as he kneeled before her.

"How could you possibly understand?" Elizabeth yelled at him. "I went through hell over these past years! I watched my own father die and I made my mother die for a second time. How could you say you know what I've been through!?"

Allen became furious and held her shoulders to make her look at him.

"Don't judge me because you don't know me! I've been through as much as you did!" He shouted. "You see the mark on my face and my white hair? That is a result of me accepting the Millennium Earl's offer to bring back my adopted father!"

Elizabeth's gaze went straight to the floor as she admitted to herself that she was wrong to judge him for not knowing him. She didn't think that there was anyone else that could relate to what happened to her. She never knew that there could be anyone in this world who could understand what she went through.

The brown haired girl sensed the tension ease up a little as Allen lifted her head chin to look at him. He gave small smile then hugged her tightly. This felt strange to Elizabeth, she had forgotten what it was like to be hugged but she didn't fight it; she lightly returned the hug.

"And about you making your mother die a second time. Elizabeth you don't have to worry about what you did. You are an accommodator of Innocence meaning when you destroyed the demon holding your mother's soul you released her from the Millennium Earl's grasp. When you destroy a demon the soul they hold are able to return to heaven where they belong," Allen explained.

"Really?" Elizabeth replied pushing herself up from the hug to look at Allen.

Allen nodded.

A couple of hours passed as the three Exorcists stayed at the church and chatted. Lavi was cracking jokes to make Elizabeth laugh, which was working; Allen was laughing at these jokes as well. Spending about two hours with these young men made Elizabeth realized how good it was to have friends. Though Elizabeth could consider these two men her friends she still kept her guard up, still not trusting them fully.

Elizabeth's ear twitched as she heard voices coming from a distance. The tone of the voice sounded familiar as they usually were cries coming from inside the demons. When Elizabeth turned her head towards the direction to where the voices were coming from Allen's left eye reacted.

"There are demons nearby. We have to go!" Allen yelled, confirming Elizabeth's theory.

Allen and Lavi both took off, leaving Elizabeth behind. She knew that these men could take care of their selves but it would pretty wrong of her if she just sat back to make them fight by all alone. The time for crying was over it was time for her to join this war once and for all. Elizabeth activated the power within her to transform into the humanoid wolf form that everyone in the town has feared for so long.

Elizabeth burst through the church window and race through the town to where the demons were attacking. She saw Allen and Lavi fighting in the distance. They were fighting the demons but there were too many from them to fight alone. She thought that maybe the Millennium sent this many to finally kill her. There were about sixty demons sent to attack the town.

"Damn, so many demons meaning so many lives were lost to create them!" She heard Allen say in the distance.

Allen was right these demons were created to be weapons to destroy other humans. Even though these weapons are after her they'll still attack the town because they can't help it. This started make Elizabeth angry for once as she finally began to understand what the demons were really made for. To destroy humans and to create more tragedy so more demons can be created through the sorrow.

Elizabeth jumped on the top of a roof and breathed in deeply to give a loud howl. The echoes of her voice vibrated through the demons and froze them in their spot. She jumped from her spot to attack as many demons she could, before they unfroze. Allen and Lavi took an advantage of how they were frozen.

"Big hammer little hammer; grow, grow, grow!" Lavi commanded his hammer. "Fire seal!"

He smashed his Innocence to the ground and made a giant fire snake to attack the demons around him. Then he made another fire seal to do that same thing. Allen summoned a power from his Innocence as well to destroy as many demons as he could before they were able to move again.

"Cross Grave!" Allen called.

Crosses of light appeared on twenty demons, destroying them all at once. There were about twenty more demons left so Elizabeth decided to pursue them. The ones she was going after were unfrozen again so she jumped up and slashed at the air aggressively.

"Wolf's fury," she hollered as blades flew at the demons in front her, purifying and releasing the souls from the Millennium Earl's murderous demands.

Elizabeth landed on the ground and looked over at the two other Exorcists. Lavi deactivated his hammer as he walked over to her, Allen turned back to normal as well. Elizabeth changed back into her normal human form and smiled at them.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to come back with us to the Black Order Headquarters?" Allen asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew it was time to put the past behind her. Not to forget or to run away but learn from what happened and become strong through her mistakes. Being an Exorcist shouldn't be a burden but a blessing because not everyone is chosen to live this life.


	4. Chapter 4

Time was getting short for the three Exorcists so they all decided to go with Elizabeth to the Inn that she lives to pack her things before she leave Cannes. This Inn was nicely done up with cherry wood flooring and red curtains draped over the windows the room was quite empty at that moment. But that wasn't caught Allen's attention. There was a small picture of Elizabeth when she was younger along with another girl that looked a lot like her on the brick fireplace. Lavi looked over Allen shoulder then turned his attention Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, who is this girl that's in the picture with you?" Lavi asked.

"That would be my older sister, Sophia," Elizabeth replied with an emotionless face.

Allen looked around the empty room.

"Where is she now?" he wondered.

Elizabeth didn't say anything but just went up the stairs. Allen's gaze followed her finding himself following her up the stairs. He wondered if he said something to hurt her then Allen thought that something might have happened to Sophia. But what did he know? He was just going by what he witnessed.

The girl turned around slightly with her hand out so Timcanpy could land on it. Allen noticed she was chewing her cheek as if to keep herself from shedding tears. He didn't want to see her cry so he didn't press further. But he bit his lip when he heard Lavi take a deep breath.

"Sophia died didn't she?" Lavi examined softly.

Elizabeth nodded.

Allen felt bad about this. He could tell that Elizabeth was struggling to keep strong and Allen knew what it was like to lose the last piece family left. But they didn't come here to give her counselling, they came here to bring her back to the Black Order. So Allen took a deep breath and walked towards her to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, do you want to go get ready now?" Allen suggested. "We need to get you back to the Black Order as soon as possible."

Elizabeth nodded again and opened the door to her room. She kept it opened to allow the other to come in as well. Allen was a slightly amazed when he walked into her room. There were books all around her floor and not just those regular reading books either. Lavi picked one up so Allen glanced over to look as well.

"A medical book?" Lavi questioned.

"I like to read stuff like that. Regular novels bore me they don't tell me useful information like those kind of books do," Elizabeth explained.

"I guess that's understandable," Lavi agreed reading the first few pages of the same book he picked off the floor.

Allen continued to look around Elizabeth's room while she began to pack her suit case. He noticed a few sculptures on dresser. The one that caught his attention the most is a clay replica of Timcanpy.

"Hey, Timcanpy, it's you," Allen chimed. Timcanpy flew over to take a look. It landed beside the sculpture version of itself and flapped its wings like it was happy.

Allen giggled a little.

"Hey, Elizabeth, did you make this?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's an old hobby of mine. I like to make sculptures of things that made me happy in my life," she replied.

"So you made this out of clay?"

"I made a few out of clay but there are a couple other sculptures made of glass."

Allen was amazed again at her artistic skills. He thought of a moment and figured that one of the Marshalls back at Headquarters would get along with her really well. Marshall Tiedoll was an artist as well but he's more into the drawing rather than anything else.

The white haired Exorcist looked over at Lavi was sat down on Elizabeth's bed reading intensely. Allen figured that Lavi found something else to read for a while. He looked over at Elizabeth who was almost finished packing her bag. He noticed she packed a glass sculpture of a dog in her bag. To know how good of an artist Elizabeth was made Allen smile a little knowing that there was something that made her happy. His eyes scanned her bag a little bit more he but turned his head sharply when he saw her under garments.

Elizabeth closed the lid on her suitcase and turned her attention to the door. Allen turned around to notice a rather muscular man standing at her bedroom doorway. This man must be Elizabeth foster father. He carried a serious look on his face at this moment.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I'm going away, Philip," Elizabeth asserted herself.

"Oh yeah? Where are you planning on going?"

"I'm going away to an organization to become an Exorcist."

Philip just laughed as he continued to stand in the doorway.

"Exorcist? You got to be joking. There is no way that _you_ could be something so important like that," he snorted.

Allen growled and decided to step in.

"Excuse me but your daughter is coming with us whether you like it or not. She is an Exorcist just like we are," Allen argued.

"Oh yeah and who are you?"

"My name is Allen Walker," he introduced himself. "And this is my partner Lavi. We have been sent here by the Black Order to bring her back with us."

Philip straightened himself and glared down at Allen. Elizabeth's foster father was about a foot taller than Allen making it seem like an uneven match if a fight were to break out. But Elizabeth broke the tension when everyone turned their attention seeing her going the stairs with the heavy suitcase. Lavi caught up to her and took that heavy bag from the young girl.

"You better take care of her," Philip gave an order.

"We'll take better care of her than you did," Allen justified as he walked down the stairs to catch up with the others with Timcanpy on his head.

Everyone sat waited at the train station for the next train heading towards Italy. Lavi took the book from Elizabeth's room to continue reading it and Elizabeth just relaxed in the evening sun while Allen was on look out. It was close to getting dark and he was hoping this trip wouldn't take too long. After seeing what Elizabeth has been living with for most her life Allen figured that all this waiting around would be good right about now.

Another hour passed when the train finally arrived. The moon was rising in the east and the stairs were glimmering in the navy blue sky ever so brightly. The Exorcists boarded the train and because they are from a big name organization they had the privilege of sitting in the First Class domain.

"This is how we Exorcists get to travel most of the time," Lavi gloated finally putting down the medical book he stole from Elizabeth's bedroom floor.

Elizabeth just looked around with a small smile on her face. Allen watched her and couldn't believe how easy is it to make her smile, even though she smile just a little bit, it's still a difference from the start of their meeting. Allen figured that if she wasn't happy it'll be harder for her to focus on doing her job as an Exorcist but maybe after living in a more welcoming atmosphere she might open up a little more. He could sense that in Elizabeth's heart there is a large barrier around her that needs to broken through. So that would be Allen's assignment for now on he will work on exorcising the demons within Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

After travelling for three hours on a train and using Lavi as a pillow, Elizabeth finally arrived at the organization that was created to fight against the evil forces of the Millennium Earl; the Black Order. The building was on top of a large hill, which seemed like a pain to climb. But then she saw an opening, which looked like a cave, at the base of the hill.

Elizabeth watched Allen get a boat, so they can go into the cave without wadding through the river running through the opening. Allen smiled at Elizabeth as he held on to the boat, for some reason his gentle silver eyes made her heart quiver; though it wasn't painful. It actually felt good.

"It's time to face the music, Elizabeth," he said.

She took a deep breath as she stepped foot in the small boat. Elizabeth sat down and pondered about what she could expect. But she didn't know what to expect. Would they scowl her for being hidden for so long? Would Master Cross get in trouble for not telling them about her? And what about the people there, would they be nice to her? What if she isn't fit to be an Exorcist?

Lavi placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Hey, there's nothing to be worried about. This is going to be your new home and the people here are generally nice," Lavi explained, trying to comfort her. "There may be a few people who could be a little rude but you could just avoid those people, if possible. Just watch out for Yu, he can be a real hard ass sometimes, especially towards the new Exorcists."

Elizabeth perked up when she heard that name.

"Yu?" She questioned.

"Everyone calls him Kanda but I call him Yu because he doesn't like being called by his first name," Lavi chuckled.

The new Exorcist just looked down as her heart pounded against her chest. The name Yu Kanda rings a bell but there is no way that it could be the same Yu Kanda she knew when she was six years old. She remember meeting a kid when she was that young about three years old than her. Elizabeth shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

About ten minutes going through the dark tunnel; which was slightly lit by torches on the walls. Elizabeth put her hand down in the water and let the movement on the boat push her hand through the warm fresh water. She stared down at the water until Lavi frightened her by almost pushing her into the river; luckily she caught herself.

"Lavi! Did you have to do that!?" Elizabeth barked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that we're here," he gave her a goofy smile.

Elizabeth huffed and walked in front of everyone. She walked alone for a moment until she turned back and stood by Allen. Allen chuckled at her took hold of her hand and told her there was nothing to be afraid of. He took her up the dark stairway and stayed close to him. Lavi blew on the back of her neck, tickling her hairs. She turned around a smacked him.

Allen laughed.

"Nice one," he said.

Elizabeth snorted and made Lavi get front her. Thankfully they weren't underground for too long before they were able to get out to the moonlight. She took a deep breath and enjoyed being out of the enclosed darkness. Allen waited for Elizabeth at the top of the step while Lavi walked ahead to the front gate. Elizabeth looked up at the giant statue face at the gate. Though it wasn't a statue for very long when it looked down at her, sending shivers up her spine.

"Prepare to be examined to see if you're human or a demon!" It announced.

Two beams of yellow light shot out of the Gatekeeper's eyes down on Elizabeth. She looked at Allen with a smug look on her face. Elizabeth wasn't used to all this attention; nor was she fond of these lights giving her an x-ray.

"You have passed your exam! You may enter the building!" The Gatekeeper confirmed.

The Exorcists forward themselves into the giant building of the Black Order. Elizabeth looked around in awe at how amazing the architecture was. It reminded her alot of the roman style of building. The hallways were large and had more torches leading the way down to stairway to go up towards more hallways. Elizabeth grunt at how big this place was.

"We're almost there now, so just relax a little and remember where you have to go for the time you have to leave this place for missions," Lavi said smiling at her.

"Missions?" She wondered.

"Yeah, all Exorcists have to go on missions to search for Innocence or hunt demons."

"I see."

Elizabeth looked down until they came across a very brightly lit place. But this place seemed strange to her there were doors all circling around this particular hallway. She looked up and it seemed to go on for a while then she looked down which had that same kind of distance. The walls were painted green and all the doors looked the same.

"Allen!" A female voice sang out from the front of them.

Elizabeth stood beside Allen to see who it was that coming towards them. She was wearing a uniform similar to Allen's and Lavi but she was wearing a short skirt. Elizabeth thought it was kind of strange but she didn't question it further, though Elizabeth's guess what she was an Exorcist as well. Her hair was a shoulder length black; she has an Asian look to her. The new girl looked over at Elizabeth with a kind smile.

"Hi, you must be Elizabeth Andrews," she said giving out her hand to shake. "My name is Lenalee; I'm the Supervisor's assistant."

Elizabeth shyly gave her hand out to Lenalee to shake it in return. For some reason Elizabeth felt odd about coming here. Everyone has been nice to her so far; it felt so unreal to her, like a dream. In her life no one has ever been nice to her, except for Sophia and her parents. But they're all dead now. Elizabeth did wonder if everyone was really going to accept or question if she was human because of her Innocence.

"Now that you're here we can take you to my brother," Lenalee smiled.

The black haired Exorcist walked in front of everyone, leading the way to a room filled with people at desks. There were books and papers everywhere. Though all the books and papers were stacked on the desks it still looked like much. No one noticed her walk in with Allen, Lavi and Lenalee; she figured they were busy in their work at that moment. But they came across another room with just one desk but the floor and desk was worse. It looked like tornado crash through. Elizabeth just sighed.

"Komui! Allen and Lavi are back with the new Exorcist," Lenalee called out from the entrance.

A man looked up from his work. Elizabeth could see the resemblance of Lenalee in Komui. He wore a white lab coat with the same rose cross that is worn on the Exorcist uniform. This must be the Supervisor she just heard about. Komui fixed his glasses to look at Elizabeth more clearly.

"Hello Elizabeth, I am Komui, Chief of the Science Division," he chimed. "I trust your travels were okay."

Elizabeth nodded shyly.

"No need to be shy. But now that you're finally here I'd like to take the examination room," Komui told her.

He started to walk out of his office so Elizabeth followed behind. Allen and Lenalee followed with her, which made her feel a bit better. Having someone she knew around should make use for comfort. Again, she didn't know what to expect from this examination, it was like going to the hospital.

Everyone came to a room that looked like an infirmary. Elizabeth got a little more nervous as she looked around the room, seeing the gadgets everywhere. Komui turned around with smile and motioned her to lie down on the bed that was there.

"Do you mind taking off your clothes please?" Komui suggested.

Allen walked out of the room to give Elizabeth some privacy but he only stay by the door so he could be there for when she gets out. Lenalee stayed to help Komui with Elizabeth. Lenalee gave Elizabeth a smile as her brother hooked up some wired pads to her chest, arms and legs.

"Now just relax while I take in the readings from this screening," Komui said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked over at Lenalee. She was watching the readings from monitor; sadly Elizabeth couldn't move to see what they were looking at. But she could hear the beeping and paper coming out of the screening machine. Komui gave a "hmm" then walked over to Elizabeth with a serious look on his face.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to draw some blood from you. I'm going to need you to relax while I do this as well," the Supervisor said.

Elizabeth turned her head while he tied her arm to build up blood. She made a fist and whimpered as she felt the needle go in to take out the blood thankfully it was over rather quickly. Lenalee put a little band aid on her arm to stop the bleeding, though there wasn't that much bleeding to begin with.

Lenalee started taking off the wired pads and handed Elizabeth back to clothes so she could put them back on. Elizabeth watched Komui carefully to see what he was concerned about. Maybe there's something wrong with her or maybe what everyone thought was Innocence was actually something different.

"So um, what is the news?" Elizabeth asked.

"The readings from your Innocence are quite remarkable. Your Innocence is embedded in your heart and it looks like it pumping particles of itself while your human heart beats every second. Almost like your Innocence is a heart as well," Komui observed.

Komui studied the readings carefully then turned to the door and stormed through. Everyone followed him back to his room, even Allen was with them this time. When they got there Komui slapped down the information on someone else's desk.

"Reever, I want you to look over this information on Elizabeth's Innocence while I take her down to see Hevlaska. And I want your observation on this by tomorrow at noon," Komui ordered. "And no one outside of Headquarters is allowed to look at this until I say so."

A blonde haired man, he looked about in his early thirties. He was wearing a white lab coat, though it didn't look like Komui's. The poor scientist looked tired and worn out and even though he had so much work to do accepted the orders and began to look over the readings from Elizabeth's Innocence.

Elizabeth looked at Allen with a concerned expression on her face. Allen smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure on what the Supervisor was freaking out so much on these papers. Was there something wrong with her? Or was she different from other Exorcist?

"Elizabeth, would you come with me again? It's time to get another Innocence check," Komui told her.

The young Exorcist sighed and did as she was told. She was led to a floating elevator. Elizabeth felt nervous about going on it but relaxed after she noticed how safe it was. And Allen and Lenalee both went down with to be with her. Though, she wasn't sure if they were coming with her because they care or because they were unsure about her Innocence.

The elevator went down about five different floors until they got to a dark room. The only bit of light was coming from the floor of the room. Elizabeth looked around until she felt something pick her up. She panicked for a minute until she noticed a glowing creature behind her. Elizabeth turned herself around to look at the creature; it looked female.

"Show me, your Innocence," the glowing creature demanded.

"What do you think, Hevlaska? Does she meet your exact level standards?" Komui asked.

Suddenly finger-like tentacles touched Elizabeth's chest and it felt really strange to her, like something was probing her insides. Elizabeth coughed a little she felt something was touching her heart. This was really uncomfortable to so she struggled.

"Please don't be afraid I'm not trying to hurt you," Hevlaska told her.

Elizabeth looked up as the creature bent down to touch foreheads together. She relaxed a bit as the feeling of being touched from the inside was going away. That is when the creature started naming out percentages.

"Eighteen percent... Twenty-one percent... Fifty-six percent... Seventy-eight percent... Eighty-seven percent..." She ended off on eighty-seven percent when she stopped and placed Elizabeth back on the elevator. "It seems like Eighty-seven percent is the maximum synchro-rate you and your Innocence are capable of."

"What is synchro-rate?" Elizabeth asked.

"The number indicates the level that your weapon is capable. The lower the number the harder it would be activating your Innocence, putting you at higher risk for permanent damage."

"What exactly can you learn from my Innocence?"

"Elizabeth Andrews, when the world is at its darkest moments, you and your Innocence will become the Light closest to God," Hevlaska prophesized.

Komui clapped.

"Congrads, Elizabeth. Now we can actually trust you!" He chimed.

Elizabeth just glowered.

"Sorry for putting you through all that earlier and seeming like I was worried about something," the Supervisor was explaining. "It was just that your Innocence is unlike what we've seen before and because it's so different we have to analyze it closely in order to figure out whether or not to classify you as a parasite type or something different."

"What is a parasite-type?" Elizabeth asked.

"Parasite-type is Innocence that turn one part of the human body into a weapon, like Allen's. But your Innocence transforms your entire body, making it a challenge for us to really understand it."

Elizabeth looked down. If it was going to be hard for people to understand her Innocence would that mean they would have troubles understanding her? Or would they think less of her because she's so different?

After all the excitement and travelling, Elizabeth was ready for bed. Lenalee showed where her room is which apparently not too far from Lavi's. Elizabeth plopped herself on the bed and groans with pleasure as it was really comfortable. She turned over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Even though coming here seemed really stressful and overwhelming she thought it would be nice to start a new life and begin to change herself for the better. The people she met at the Black Order so far were nice and it would be wrong of her judge them for being strangers.


	6. Chapter 6

"647, 648, 649... 650," Allen took a deep breath after he finished doing his one handstand push-ups as his morning exercise. He enjoyed doing those kinds of push-ups because it helps wake him up and allow him to clear his thoughts and of course it keeps him fit.

Allen grabbed a towel from his closet and some soap to go take a shower. The steaming hot water felt good after that intense exercise. The water was relaxing his muscles and washing away the sweat he built up. He lathered the slippery soap against his slender body and gently went over his left arm. Allen then lathered the soap in his hands to wash his silver-white hair.

After Allen got himself cleaned up and dried off, he put on his uniform. He thought to himself about how maybe Elizabeth might still be asleep or awake. So he walked the hallway to knock her door. Allen noticed there was a soft white ribbon tied around the doorknob. He thought it was a cute way for her to remember which door leads to her room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Allen wondered where she might have gone to; he doubted she would go very far.

He came across his rival, but good friend, Kanda. Kanda didn't notice Allen there but the young Exorcist wondered if he saw Elizabeth anywhere. So Allen decided to ask.

"Hey Kanda, have you seen Elizabeth anywhere?" He asked politely.

"Elizabeth?" Kanda asked as he was shocked to hear that name.

"She's the new Exorcist here. I'm looking for her... Do you know where she might have gone?" Allen explained.

"It's not my job to babysit the newbie. If you want to find her then go look for her yourself, Moyashi," Kanda replied, as rudely as ever.

Allen sighed as he should have known that Kanda wouldn't be of any use, but it was worth a shot. He walked away, down the flame lit hallway; going down towards the cafeteria but she wasn't there either. Allen frowned as he worried that Elizabeth might be lost somewhere.

The young man kept walking around the large building until he came across the third floor of the training area. Allen heard sounds like fists hitting against wood. He looked to see where it was coming from and sure enough Allen found Elizabeth. She was training with a wooden reaction doll. He noticed Timcanpy was with her as well.

"There you are," Allen interrupted her training session.

Timcanpy flew over to Allen and landed on his head. Allen watched Elizabeth stop her fighting, he was a little impressed with her movement regarding to the training. He watched her take a towel to dab of the sweat from her face and neck. She sat down to take a breather then looked up at him. Allen bent down to sit down next to her.

"May I ask where you learned how to fight?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"When we lived in China my father had my sister and I learn how to defend ourselves. Sophia wasn't good at it but I caught on pretty fast. I was only three years old when we started learning how to fight," Elizabeth explained.

"I don't understand how you can be from China but not have that Asian look like Lenalee and Komui."

"That because my mother was carrying me her stomach while my parents were travelling to China. My father was a geologist and he wanted to study the mountain range in that region."

Allen looked straight and thought it was kind of odd. Then he remembered how Kanda reacted when he mentioned Elizabeth's name. Does he know Elizabeth somehow? Allen pondered about this until he heard a strange sound coming from Elizabeth's stomach

"Are you hungry?" He wondered.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied standing up.

The two Exorcists started their way up the hallway to go to the cafeteria. Allen turned his head and noticed his friends; Lavi and Kanda were sitting at a table eating and chatting as they arrived. Kanda saw him with Elizabeth and his eyes glowered at her. Allen looked towards Elizabeth, her head was down; Allen wondered if they did know each other.

They walked to the end of the cafeteria the opening of where people take their orders for the chef to cook. The Chef is a jolly man named Jerry. He had odd pink hair tied back in two Chinese wraps. Jerry turned his attention to Allen but then changed direction of his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Oh my, who do we have here? Does Allen have a new girlfriend?" Jerry chimed.

"This is Elizabeth; she's the new Exorcist here. And no she's not my girlfriend," Allen introduced.

Jerry chuckled.

"What would you like to eat, cutie? I can cook anything you want," he told her.

Elizabeth thought for a moment then placed her order. "I'll have beef stew, in large a portion please."

"Oh my Allen, she has an appetite almost like you," Jerry beamed.

Allen smiled and placed his order after. He asked for a large steak with steamed carrots and potatoes, in large portions. For dessert he asked for fifteen Dangos. It didn't take too long for Jerry to make both of their orders. Allen led Elizabeth to the table where Lavi and Kanda were chatting. Elizabeth sat next to Lavi, across from Allen and Kanda.

The white hair Exorcist started at his meal, enjoying every bite of it. He looked over at Elizabeth who seemed to be enjoying her as well but there was hardly any expressions coming from her. He glanced over at Kanda, who was really staring her down. Allen began to get irritated with all the tension, he was about to say something when Lavi dropped the bomb instead.

"Okay what is with you glaring at Elizabeth like that, Yu?" Lavi demanded.

Kanda didn't answer just turned his head with a small snort. Elizabeth put down her fork and just wiped her lips. Allen was really lost but he was also concerned that there might be some history between Kanda and Elizabeth.

"I don't understand what is going on here but if there is something going on between the two of you please don't make Elizabeth feel worse than she already does, Yu," the redheaded Exorcist said sternly.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us. I'm just trying to figure out something but I guess there is no point," Kanda said as he stood up to leave.

"Brother..." Elizabeth said softly.

Kanda stopped in his tracks and looked back at Elizabeth. The expression on his face made it obvious that he knew her. The way Allen noticed Kanda stare made it clear as day. Allen turned his attention back to Elizabeth and there tears rolling down her face.

Kanda clinched his fist then continued walking away.

Elizabeth sighed and put her tray away on the cart. Both Allen and Lavi watched her walk away. Lavi quickly ran after to her while Allen went to find Kanda. He went around the hallways and found Kanda walking to Komui's room.

"Kanda, wait!" Allen called.

Kanda turned around with his emotionless face.

"What is the deal with you and Elizabeth? If you know something, then say something. Don't just stand there and act like there's nothing. I can tell by your facial expressions that there is something you're not telling us," Allen lectured.

The black haired Exorcist paused for a moment then turned attention to Allen. His face was as emotionless as ever, though Kanda looked like he was struggling to keep them hidden.

"About a few years after I became an Exorcist I went to France for training with my master. I meet these two girls and Elizabeth was the youngest out of the two. My master and I stayed in France for a few weeks. I found those two girls they were being bullied by some kids at their school so I stepped in." Kanda explained. "After that we all became pretty close until it was time to leave again. She didn't even seem to care that I was leaving. I thought she was my companion, but looks like I was wrong."

"So you're still angry at her for not caring that you were leaving France?" Allen asked.

Kanda didn't say anything.

"Oh for God sakes, Kanda," Allen argued. "It's been ten years. Get over it."

Allen just walked away but he was stopped when Reveer called him to the office. He quickly turned around and followed the section leader. Allen found himself in Komui's office, assuming there was an assignment for him.

"Allen, I need you to go on an assignment. There have been rumours that Innocence might be in Poland. Please go and check immediately," Komui told him.

Allen nodded and went on his way to the next assignment wondering about Elizabeth's feelings on this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat on her bed thinking about what just happened during breakfast. All she could think about was how Kanda looked at her. Even though he probably hates her by now she saw something in his eyes that seemed familiar to her, though she couldn't pin-point the exact expression that he gave her. During the weeks of when Kanda visited her home town, for training, they grew fond of each other. Both she and Sophia, Elizabeth's older sister, became close to Kanda. And when it was time for them all to part Elizabeth kept a stone face to keep Kanda's separation from making her anymore depressed than she already was.

Elizabeth was looking out the window at the clouds that were floating by. Though the sun she was unable to see it because her bedroom faced west. She kept looking out at the sky until a knock appeared on her door. She walked over to the door to open it. Lavi was standing there with a friendly smile.

"I came to get you because Komui needs to speak to you," he said.

Elizabeth obediently followed Lavi down the hallways towards the supervisor's office. She looked around hoping to run into another one of her friends, mainly Allen or at least Timcanpy.

"I forgot to mention that Allen had to go on a mission so he'll be away for a while," Lavi told her.

"Did he take Timcanpy with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Most likely," Lavi responded.

Elizabeth sighed. It's too bad that he took Timcanpy with him there was still something that Elizabeth to tell that little golden golem. Suddenly she thought about her master, Marian Cross. She hasn't seen him for so long and found it kind odd that she didn't see him around the Order, consider he's also an Exorcist.

"Um, Lavi. Do you know where my master has been to?" Elizabeth asked hoping Lavi would know something.

"I heard he's taking on his duties as a Marshall now. Before then Allen, me and a bunch of other Exorcists travelled across the eastern world in search of him. He had a way of slipping away from us when we were getting closer, which lead us to Japan, which lead to the fight of our life," Lavi explained.

Elizabeth pondered on what was going on. She remembered that her master was a rather sneaky person but she never thought that he could be this sly. Then again Marian Cross only trained her for a few months then left again.

"If Allen has Timcanpy, does that he's associated with Master Cross as well?" She continued with the questions.

"You're right there. Marshall Cross is Allen Walker's master as well as yours. So you two have something in common. Funny how Cross always comes across the most unique people,"

"What do you mean by that?"

Lavi was about to explain when the two Exorcist arrived at the supervisor's office. Komui was talking about something with Reever while he scanned through the written reports in his hands. The supervisor looked up from the papers and motioned for the two to come closer. Elizabeth noticed there were a few other men with white lab coats in the room as well.

"Now let's get down to business. Elizabeth, we have the results from your Innocence examination. It took a while for us to come up with a reasonable explanation for your Innocence and to come up with a type for it," Komui began to explain. "After I took the blood sample from your body the readings of Innocence went through the roof. Like I said to you in the examination room your Innocence is embedded in your heart and it pumps particles of itself into your blood stream, making it possible to transform your entire body."

"So wouldn't that make me a parasitic-type?" Elizabeth asked.

"A parasitic-type Innocence acts like an insect, living in the host and relying on it keep it healthy, while the accommodator uses it for battle. Parasite-types also rely on the body to keep in from going out of control because raw Innocence can be dangerous. But your Innocence is completely different. It seems to be working with your body. It relies on your body for a different reason than to keep it from going out of control. For this kind of Innocence it would make sense to hide itself inside the user." Komui continued to explain.

"So you're saying that my Innocence is inside me just to hide?"

"Your Innocence is something having we haven't seen before. If the Millennium Earl learns more about your Innocence it would be crucial for us to say that he'll definitely suspect you to be the Heart."

"The Heart?"

"Yes. The Heart of Innocence is a legendary piece of the God crystal that is said to have the most power from all Innocence. Which also means if it's destroyed all other Innocence around the world would be rendered useless."

Elizabeth then remembered what the Earl said to her back at the Catholic Church in Cannes. He wondered about what would happen if he killed Elizabeth then and there. She frowned how easily she was willing to face death, it would have been indirect suicide. Now that she thought about it, anyone who is considered an accommodator of Innocence would have the suspension of being the Heart and the more unique the Innocence the higher the suspensions are. Considering her Innocence is unlike the Innocence of the Exorcists the concerns about Elizabeth's well being would be high; though Elizabeth had her doubts that she'd carry such an important fragment of Light.

"The type we have for your Innocence is Metamorphic, considering it allows you to transform your entire body. We are unaware of the health issues that come with having this kind of Innocence so please be careful when using it," the supervisor suggested.

"Health issues?" Elizabeth grimaced.

"Don't worry too much about that just focus on your new career as an Exorcist," Komui grinned trying to get off topic. "Johnny, I'll leave you to measure Elizabeth."

"Measure?" Elizabeth tilted her head.

A young man with thick glasses and brown hair pulled back out of it his face came forward with a measuring tape in his hands. He wore headphones on his head. Why would he be measuring her? Elizabeth looked back at Lavi.

"Don't worry. Johnny is a tailor. He makes the uniforms for all Exorcists," Lavi told her. "He takes the measurements so our uniforms fit comfortably, considering we have to wear these uniforms when we go on missions."

Elizabeth understood then let the young man take her measurement. She never had her clothes made to a custom fit before. It is different but it was understandable. If Exorcists are going to be travelling and fighting it'll be good if the clothes they wear fits perfectly to their body.

It has been a few days since Elizabeth arrived at the Black Order. Every morning she would wake about an hour before sunrise and workout. She figured that if she is going to be leaving out the rest of her life as an Exorcist it would important to keep herself in shape. Though Elizabeth wondered when she will have the opportunity to start her career.

The young Exorcist took a deep breath after a morning of training and then taking a shower. Elizabeth walked to the cafeteria hoping to get some food. Lavi was already there along with Kanda and Lenalee. Knowing that Kanda was there made her a little uneasy but that wasn't going to stop her from getting herself something to eat.

"What can I get you this morning, Sweetie?" Jerry asked as Elizabeth approached the chef's quarters.

"Could I have five blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and could I have a large bowl of strawberries on the side please?" Elizabeth ordered.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Jerry replied.

Elizabeth pondered for a moment.

"Could I just have some apple juice please?"

Jerry chuckled and went on his way to make her breakfast. Elizabeth turned around to look at her friends. Lenalee and Kanda already left but Lavi and an elderly man sat the table. She never seen this man but he looked like he could be Lavi's grandfather.

"Here you go," Jerry chimed.

Elizabeth took her tray and sat down at the table next to Lavi, across from the old man. The make-up style on this man made him look like a panda but judging by the uniform he was wearing gave Elizabeth the impression that he, too, was an Exorcist. She started eating her food though the man was looking at her, almost like he was reading her every moment. This made her a little uncomfortable along with irritated.

"Do you know it's impolite to stare?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"My apologies, I'm just observing you. After hearing that there was a new Exorcist in the Order I became interested. The prophecy that Hevlaska predicted was the strangest, just like Allen Walker's," the old man said.

Elizabeth just chewed on her strawberries, not really sure about what this old man meant by strange. Sure her Innocence wasn't the most common among Exorcists but this wasn't really any of his business.

"Just who are you?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I don't have a particular name so just call me Bookman. It's the duty of the Bookman to gather information about the world and record it. Which means we can't see the world in unbiased eyes," the man explained.

Elizabeth just went back to her breakfast and completely ignored the old man. She knew it was rude to do this but she wasn't really comfortable about being recorded. What this man would record would only be the surface, he wouldn't know everything. He can't know everything.

Suddenly Lavi placed a hand on Elizabeth shoulder.

"By the way, Komui has an assignment for us," he told her.

"It's about time," Elizabeth said as she stood up to take her tray back to Jerry for him and his staff to clean up.

Elizabeth walked down the hallway to go towards Komui's office. She has been getting used to this area of the headquarters. It may be big but she has been down these torch lit hallways to remember where to go. She was about to turn into another hallway when Lavi caught up to her. He had a warm, friendly, smile on his face, which somehow made her smile as well.

"Hey, I'm sorry if my old man offended you back there," Lavi apologized.

"Your old man? That means you two are related?"

"Yeah, he's my grandfather. I'm actually the next heir to the Bookman clan."

Elizabeth just fell silent. Does that mean Lavi also sees the world in unbiased eyes? In order to have that a person can't have friends because if they do they'll see the accomplishments of their loved ones. Is that really the life a Bookman has to live? Live a life only to take in the information of the world and see it through the eyes of society, not through their own eyes. It must be difficult considering the amount of friends that Lavi has, unless he's only pretend to a friend. Elizabeth pushed those thought in the back of her head when her and the Bookman heir arrived in Komui's office.

"You called for us, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you and Lavi. There are storms constantly occurring in Ukraine. These storms have been going on for two months, which is strange for normal weather patterns. I would like for you two to look into it and see if there is Innocence involved," Komui explained then dismissed them but then turned his attention to Elizabeth. "I almost forgot to mention that your uniform is ready for you to wear. It should be on your bed, in your room."

Elizabeth and Lavi both left to get their uniforms. She looked to her bed and sure enough her uniform was there. She slowly put on the pants first and enjoyed how comfortably they fit to her legs. Then she put on the white shirt that was made to go under the uniform jacket. Elizabeth smiled at how good she looked in this uniform after she put on the jacket. The crest from the Black Order was what really attracted her to this uniform. This is something only Exorcist wore and it was a symbol of their position in the Black Order. The black polyester fabric completed the silver lining that complimented the whole uniform. The line covered the seams which traced over her strong curves. Then Elizabeth put on the boots that were made to go with the uniform. The outside felt like it was made of leather but the inside was made something really comfortable, Elizabeth figured it was manmade.

A knock formed at the door and Elizabeth it was Lavi so she stop admiring her new professional look and actually get ready to go on her first mission. Lavi waved at her as she opened the door then looked at her, like he sizing her up in her new uniform.

"I like your uniform. It really compliments your curves; also it shows of the mark of Innocence you have on your chest," Lavi charmed.

Elizabeth blushed then walked on like the compliment meant nothing to her. Lavi just walked beside her down towards the underground exit. It was the same way they went when she first arrived to this castle. When Elizabeth climbed aboard she felt someone extra get into the boat. She turned around say it was Bookman from an hour ago.

"So you're coming along too, huh?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, you might need an extra hand," Bookman said.

Elizabeth could sense that was a lie.

"Lavi, I also want to observe this new Exorcist for myself," Elizabeth heard the old man whisper to Lavi. She just ignored it and pretended like she never heard a thing.

After a five hour train ride and about two hours of walking the three Exorcists arrived at the destination that was assigned for them. The closer these people got the worse the weather conditions got. It was raining constantly and thundering in the sky. Elizabeth started shaking in her boots, since she's terrified of thunderstorms. She felt like she was being watch and sure enough she was. Bookman was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Elizabeth took a deep breath and then processed towards the dangers of the storm like there was no issue to begin with.

Elizabeth may be trying to carry a brave face but the only issue was the thunder claps that would occur frequently. Ever since her Innocence was activated Elizabeth's sense of hearing has been more sensitive compared to a normal person's so thunder sounds ten times louder. Before she became an Exorcist she would run away and hide somewhere to wait for the storm to pass over. But her mission was to figure out why the weather patterns have been corrupted.

"Lavi, I have a question," she gestured.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Do you think that Innocence is the cause of these storms?"

"I don't think so. Innocence normally don't cause natural disasters that would endanger the population of the human race. Innocence is made to protect people not endanger them."

Elizabeth thought for a moment wondering if it were true. If Innocence was made to protect humans then what would be the cause of these storm. Elizabeth would never guess that a demon would be responsible for manipulating the weather patterns here.

The Exorcists continued on to travel to first the town they came across. The roads were so wet from the constant rainfall that it made walking a challenge. Elizabeth walked for so long looking around trying to find any signs of the source of this mayhem. But then she got distracted when a loud clap of thunder rolls over the sky and frightened the poor girl. She missing her footing and fill in a large puddle. Lavi raced over to Elizabeth and helped her back on her feet.

"Hey are you alright?" Lavi asked showing his concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm already wet from all the rain, what's a little more water?" Elizabeth waved off the situation.

Lavi looked at her gentle eyes then turned his face towards the town. He seemed to be thinking of something at the moment then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. She just turned towards Bookman who was still looking at her.

"Did you come here to help us or did you come along just to stare at me?" Elizabeth snipped.

"You don't seem to like the weather. Is there something troubling you?" Bookman asked.

"That's none of your business, old panda. Whether I like the weather or not isn't going to stop me from doing my job," she barked.

"In that case I suggest we split up and ask around the town to see if they have information to give us," Lavi advised.

Elizabeth liked that idea and went on with it. She broke away from the group and when off on her own towards a house. She knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. After waiting for a minute an elder man answered the door. Elizabeth wasn't really good with communicating with strangers but she remembered how Allen treated when they first meet. He was polite and will toned, she figured it would be better to try to be polite for once.

"Excuse me. My name is Elizabeth Andrews and I'm Exorcists working with the Black Order. There have been rumors about the never storms here and it seems the rumors are true. Would you be so kind and give me any information about what happened during these few months?" Elizabeth asserted herself politely.

The old man motioned for the young Exorcist to enter his house. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked in, though she felt bad about having such muddy shoe so she just enter to stand on the straw floor mat.

"Please take a seat," the old man told her.

"I don't want to get your floors dirty. The roads out there don't make for cleaning walking," she explained.

"Fair enough," the old man said. "You said that you're an Exorcist from the Black Order. This truly is a blessing. You see the storm started about two to three months ago and they rolled in from those mountains over there." The old man pointed to the mountains from the window.

"After a month of constant storm people started to become worried so they sent some people to see if there was something else causing these storms but those people haven't returned. It's been a few months and it only takes a few hours to get to base of the mountains by foot," the elderly man said as he sat in his rocking chair.

iSo the source of the storm came from those mountains and those who tried to investigate the source of the storm suddenly disappeared,/i Elizabeth thought to herself. It could be possible that a demon or group of demons are responsible for these storms. "Thank you old man for taking the time to tell all of this."

The man just waved off the gratitude with a smile then saw her out the door. Elizabeth looked around the town to see if she could find Lavi or Bookman. She walked around the town a little more and found Bookman walking out of a house.

"I have information what has been going on here the past three months," Elizabeth announced. Bookman looked at her seeming impressed she got any information.

"According to someone here the storms are coming from those mountains over there," Elizabeth pointed to the same mountain that the old man showed her.

"Is that all the information you gather?" Bookman wondered.

"He also said that people who went to the mountain to find source of this problem never showed their faces around here again. Meaning they could've been killed or something," Elizabeth analyzed.

Bookman frowned as he seemed concerned about the situation. Lavi showed up a few minutes after the other two Exorcists met up with each other. Elizabeth shared the same information she told to Bookman. They all agreed that they should head towards the mountains and be ready to face whatever dangers that were waiting for them.

After walking for about an hour Elizabeth stopped to listen to something. She knew she heard these sounds before but the pouring rain and the thunder made it difficult to hear clearly. Lavi looked at her struggling to hear.

"What is it? Do you hear something?" He asked.

"I think I hear crying," Elizabeth said.

"Crying?" Lavi wondered cuffing his hand around his ear to see if he could hear anything. "I don't hear anything else other than this rain and thunder."

"You wouldn't. . ." Bookman interrupted. "Elizabeth, you can transform into humanoid animal correct?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Your sense of smell and hearing has increased since the first day you activated your Innocence, right?" Bookman examined.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed.

"That would explain it then. You can hear the souls inside of the demons, can't you?"

"Just what are you getting at, Old man?" Lavi argued. "How can Elizabeth hear the souls if she doesn't have the cursed eye like Allen?"

"Allen Walker's curse is due to him bringing back his father from the dead by the hands of the Millennium Earl. However there are legends about animals being about be able to hear things that humans can't, that includes the souls of the dead," Bookman interpreted. "And since your ability is given to you by Innocence it would make sense that you could hear the souls of those that weep from inside those weapons."

"Enough standing around let's keep walking," Elizabeth commanded. "We need to get to the bottom of this problem before anyone else gets hurt."

Everyone nodded and continued walking towards the mountains. Suddenly the theory of Elizabeth being able to hear the whimpers from the demons was correct. There were a lot of demons crowding around at the base of the mountain. Elizabeth looked up and saw something around the top of the mountain. But the demons at the bottom had their sights sat on the Exorcist and aimed all their guns at them. The Exorcists activated their Innocence and started fighting their way through the demons. All of them were exploding one by one until Elizabeth gave a howl freezing them all for about fifteen seconds.

"Lavi, there's something at the top of the mountain. I'm going to head on up to see what causing this mess. Can't you and Bookman fight off these demons while I go up there?" Elizabeth asked.

Lavi nodded and spun his hammer around and seals written in a different language appeared in front of him. He slammed down on one that summoned fire to consume about fifteen demons, therefore destroying them. Elizabeth cut through a few more demons just so she can start climbing up the mountain. A few demons met on her way up the mountain but she easily cut passed them then continued her way up to the source of the everlasting storm.

There was a scent that was stronger than the regular scent that came from the demons she fought before. She got closer to the enemy which made her hear multiple voices coming from one demon. Could they be joined together? Elizabeth never knew demons could merge together with each other. The demon turned itself to look at Elizabeth. It looked different from the other demons, where there more to demons? These are unlike the demons she fought before.

This demon looked like a caterpillar with tentacle and guns. It had five different sectors giving it a different ability. The head of the demon was blowing clouds from its mouth until caught it's eyes on Elizabeth.

"Are you an Exorcist?" The demon asked in such a mellow toned voice.

"Yeah I am and what about you? Are you the demon that has been causing these storms? And how come you don't look like the other demons at the bottom of the mountain?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Yes, I am the demon that has been causing such heartache in this town. I'm a level two demon because I killed enough people to gain a new power," the demon gloated.

Elizabeth stroke a fighting pose then charged at the demon but it knocked her back with a tentacle. A tentacle with a gun shot at her but she just blocked it though it was painful to take at such close range. She inhaled to give loud howl hoping it would freeze the demon for a short while.

"Was that supposed to do something? I told you that I'm a level a little bark like that won't even do anything to me," the demon explained to her then smacked her down to the ground. Elizabeth gasped for air as that impact knocked the wind out of her.

Elizabeth was fighting for a while and wasn't able to lay a single scratch on that thing. She was getting frustrated until she heard Lavi's voice from behind her.

"Fire seal!" she heard him say as a snake of fire came up and attacked the caterpillar demon.

Elizabeth was relieved to see Lavi and Bookman. The poor girl was getting tired of getting her rear end kicked. The demon started fighting more furiously and suddenly knocked Bookman right off the ledge. Without thinking Elizabeth ran after him in hopes to save him.

"Elizabeth!" Lavi screamed out to her as she jumped.

As Elizabeth was falling after Bookman she realized how fast they both were falling. They would be crushed by their own weight if they don't something quickly. Elizabeth became worried both of their safety. She needed wings to save Bookman but would her Innocence give it to her?

"Innocence, I need wings!" Elizabeth called out loud from within.

Suddenly everything became bright and found her body control her movement. She couldn't see what going on but she could tell that she wasn't falling anymore. When the light disappeared Elizabeth looked down to see Bookman in her talons.

"A humanoid eagle. Your Innocence is truly the most amazing I've ever seen," Bookman smirked as he looked up at her.

Elizabeth flapped her wings and flew back up to the mountain. Lavi looked at Elizabeth awe as he helped Bookman out from under her talons. Elizabeth just looked at the demon and thought for a moment. Being in this form she felt like she too has grown a level. Maybe her abilities have increased just like this demons but she knew that it would difficult to destroy this demon alone.

"Lavi lets combine our powers to destroy this thing," Elizabeth said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lavi smirked and stroke a battle stance.

Elizabeth flapped her wings and flew up high above the demon. The demon shot its bullets at her but she used her aero dynamics to dodge them. She inhaled and gave a loud eagle calls.

"Ha, you think something like that is going to affect me you're-" The demon tried to be smart. "How come I can't move my body?"

"You're not the only one who level up," Elizabeth told it. "Ready, Lavi?"

"As always," Lavi summoned the sealed then strikes down on two different seals. "Combo seal: Terrible lightening of heaven!"

A snake of both lightning and fire raged towards the demon. Elizabeth's wings began to glow as she prepared to fire her own attack the demon.

"Feather storm!" Elizabeth called out as she gave her wings a powerful beat. White glowing feathers, sharps as blades appeared in front of Elizabeth shot at the demon like a meteor shower.

With the combination of each other's attacks the demon was destroyed along with the side of the mountain. The weather slowly began to clear up into a beautiful evening. A rainbow appeared from over the town. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief and small smile. She completed her first mission with the help of her comrades Lavi and Bookman, although Bookman didn't do much fighting.

Elizabeth and Lavi both looked up at the sky for while taking in the beauty of the world and seeing the good deed they have done together. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute until Lavi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's head back to headquarters," Lavi said.

Elizabeth agreed then they all began to head down the mountain. But they shortly stopped when Elizabeth fell to her knees. It was just like from the first time she transformed twelve years ago. This it made her nauseous and weak plus the battle with the demons made her even more tired. Lavi walked over to Elizabeth held out his hand to help her up.

The red haired exorcist activated his hammer, holding on to the handle while the actual hammer was on the ground. He motioned Elizabeth and his grandfather to take hold of the handle. They both took hold of it then Lavi told it to extend. Suddenly the handle of the hammer extended like it was flying. Elizabeth was a little scared to fall until Lavi fixed her so that she was sitting in front of him while his arms were wrapped around her, securing from falling.

Elizabeth blushed at Lavi friendly attitude towards her. When they first met Elizabeth quite rude towards him, she never accepted the fact that both him and Allen saved her life that day. Elizabeth sighed at how childish she was being back then and realized what she has been missing since her sister died. Lavi and Allen were the first friends she ever had since her sister died and for that she was grateful.

"Um, Lavi?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"What's up?" He replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I reacted towards you and Allen when we first met. That was pretty wrong of me," she confessed.

"It's alright. That's in the past now but I'm glad you apologized. In fact I should apologize to for calling you an ungrateful bitch," Lavi apologized as well.

"No need to tell me you're sorry for that. I had it coming to me."

Lavi just chuckled then hugged her from behind. Elizabeth blushed a little from that hug and smiled from the warm hug.

"And thank you for saving me then. I apologized for being ungrateful but I should also thank you for saving me and also thank you for being my friend," she affirmed.

Lavi didn't say anything else but just hugged his arms around her tighter. This was indeed a step for Elizabeth. She missed having friends and being at the Order allowed her to make many friends, real friends at that. These are the friend someone is to have for life; these people are chosen to carry out the same fate like Elizabeth which gave everyone something common. She could feel her heart slowly opening up to the light though it was too soon for her to say that it will be permanent.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen sighed as he sat in a train, traveling his way back to Headquarters. The mission he went on was a total waste of time. They said that there might be Innocence in Poland but he found no signs of it anywhere. Though the disappointment of failing at his mission was wavering around his head, the thought of going back to his home; he wondered how Elizabeth was making out there.

After arriving back to Headquarters Allen reported to Komui, letting him know he was back from his mission. Everyone from the science division seemed tired as usual. Being an Exorcist may be a tiring job but the people in this division work their rear ends to make sure the Exorcist succeed in their missions. Before he left the room to go get something to eat, Allen glanced over to look at a written report that had Elizabeth's name on it. He picked it up, curious about it.

"Metamorphic-type?" Allen muttered to himself.

"That's the type we came up with for Elizabeth's Innocence," Reveer told him hovering over Allen's shoulder.

Allen turned around to look at the Captain of the Science division then handed Reveer the written reports from Elizabeth's Innocence.

"I'd like to know more about her Innocence," he demanded.

"I know your curiosity is getting the better of you but you should let it go for now. Elizabeth could tell you herself if she was actually here," Reveer said holding his head.

"Where is she?"

"Komui sent her on a mission with Lavi. I got word from Bookman that they're on their way back here as we speak. So in the mean time, go get something to eat and not worry anymore."

Allen sighed then left the room. He was feeling hungry and couldn't wait to get a taste of Jerry's cooking again. He saw Kanda in the dining hall, eating his usual meal, soba noodles. Kanda looked up with that grim look that he always receives from this guy. Allen just rolled his eyes and when to the front of the dining hall to order his food.

"Allen! You're home now. I have your food all ready. When Lenalee told me you would be home I cooked the meal so you could chow down," Jerry chimed as he passed Allen his favourite meal.

Allen took his tray and sat down at the table with Kanda. Neither one of them said anything until Kanda looked up at Allen.

"You know..." Allen began.

"Elizabeth is coming back soon. I wouldn't do anything about it but I think someone like her deserves to have respected welcoming party, don't you think?" The Black Haired Exorcist said.

"Kanda..." Allen was shocked by this guy's words. Normally Kanda isn't the type to even think about showing the newcomers proper respect.

Kanda didn't say anything else and just left Allen alone to his meal. But he was right; Elizabeth is coming home from her first mission and Allen promised that he would do what he can to exorcise the demons that have been surrounding Elizabeth since the day of her parents' death. Making her feel at home should help to open her heart, at least some. It was settled then; Elizabeth would get a welcoming party.

So Allen started on his way in getting all the help he can get in preparing the party before Lavi and Elizabeth returned. All the science division agreed to it and Jerry was more than thrilled to cook a big feast for everyone. Lenalee helped Allen out with the decorations. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The only thing that was missing was the guest of honor.

Lavi showed up within minutes of returning from the mission; Elizabeth was not with him though. Lavi looked around, seeing all the decorations, he smiled at everything he saw.

"Lavi, where's Elizabeth?" Allen asked.

"She went to her room. The girl seemed pretty tired when we returned," he said.

"Should I go get her?"

"It would be nice for her to show up to her own welcoming party."

Allen agreed to that, considering he planned the whole thing, with help from his comrades of course. So he walked to the door with the white ribbon tied on the doorknob. He gave a small knock on the door, hoping Elizabeth was in there but there wasn't an answer.

"Elizabeth, are you in there?" The white haired Exorcist called from the other side of the door but there was still no answer. Allen grimaced as he worried about where she could have gone.

Allen began his search around the Order, calling out her name, hoping she would answer. He went to the training area, where she is sometimes but she wasn't there this time. So where could she be? Allen went to look for Lenalee to have her to help with the search.

"Lenalee, I can't find Elizabeth anywhere," he said obviously seeming worried.

"I wonder where she could've gone," Lenalee said.

Lavi joined the search in looking for Elizabeth. Allen ran all around the Order looking for her until he came across Kanda in the mediation area, he quietly approached until he saw Elizabeth sitting right next to him, meditating as well.

"It's been a while since we meditated together," Kanda spoke up.

"I know," Elizabeth replied as neither one of them opened their eyes to look at one another. Allen stayed to the side, just listening to their conversation. "Kanda..."

"You don't need to say anything. I can sense the feelings in your heart. I've accepted your apology. I hope you can accept mine," he said.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"For being so rough on you when you first got here, I respect you considering you survived your first mission."

Silence feel on them for a moment but there was less tension between them than before.

"Allen, I know you're there," Elizabeth said. "I can recognize your scent from anywhere."

He walked from where he was hiding and looked at the both of them. They both opened their eyes to look at him in the same matter only Elizabeth's glance was greeted with a small smile; Kanda just went back to his meditation.

"Um, Elizabeth, would you mind coming with me? I have something I want to show you," he said a little nervously.

The girl stood up and stretched then obediently followed Allen without saying a word. He led her down the hallway only to be greeted by Lavi and Lenalee, they both looked relieved to know that Allen was with her. Allen explained that she was meditating with Kanda, which is why he couldn't find her. They all then started on their way to the dining hall to give Elizabeth the surprised welcoming party.

When they entered the dining area everyone shouted "surprise". Elizabeth stared at everyone in awe, startled and speechless from the sudden jolt of excitement. She looked at Allen, who was giving her a gentle smile.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"It's to welcome you to our family," Lenalee said.

"Family?" She repeated.

"Yes, you're part of the family now. We welcome you and we hope to get along," Komui said holding up a glass of wine.

Allen placed a hand on the speechless Exorcist.

"Go on and mingle. We want you to feel at home here," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded and walked into the crowd. He watched her talk to people and a warm feeling in his heart occurred as she smiled among the crowd of people. She was like a rose in a field of daisies, unique but stood out from the rest. After watching her for a moment, this warm feeling in his heart just ached and stayed there, what was this that he was feeling?

"Allen," he heard Lavi say. "I know this seems strange, even though we've only known her for two weeks, why does she seem to shine when she smiles like that?"

"I don't know, Lavi," Allen confessed. "But I can tell that this was something that Elizabeth needed. She needed friends and people around her who understand her."

Suddenly Elizabeth walked over to Allen and grabbed hold of his hand. She looked at him in the eyes, her eyes seemed brighter today, were they always this hazel?

"Komui told me that you were responsible for putting this party together," Elizabeth chimed.

Allen nodded then suddenly Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him into a big hug with a small "thank you" in his ear.

"Gather around everyone!" Lavi interrupted. "It's time to purpose a toast to the new Exorcist!"

Everyone gathered in a circle around Elizabeth, she flushed from the attention. Allen took something in his hands and hid it behind his back so she couldn't see it right away. Lavi cleared his throat to begin.

"Elizabeth, you first came to the Black Order having no one but yourself to lean on. I want to toast to you for always being welcomed in this house and we hope that you can lean on us, as friends, whenever you need us," Lavi said.

That sappy toast was enough to make anyone in the room want to cry. Water built up in Elizabeth's eyes and gently flowed down her face.

"Thank you, everyone," Elizabeth sniffed back her tears of joy.

Allen walked over to her, still holding the gift in his hands, but in front of him this time. He passed it to Elizabeth, hoping this would stop the tears coming out of her eyes. She began opening it without hesitation, which revealed to be a coffee mug with her initials "E.A" in the corner. Even though she was happy, more tears flowed down her cheeks. Allen placed a hand on her face, wiping away tears he could catch.

"I only wish for your happiness," he said without realizing that he was giving out his gentleman-like charm.


	9. Chapter 9

A month has passed since Elizabeth's first mission and there were plenty more of them after. She was on her way back home after looking for Innocence with a finder name Gozu, according to him he's Kanda number one fan. Elizabeth was getting kind of irritated with how much this guy can talk. Just because he was talking about her long lost friend does not mean that was all that interests her. The walk back home was long, making the trip even more painful bare. Her feet were getting tired not to mention she was getting hungry. Getting home to taste Jerry's cooking was motivation enough to keep on walking until she tripped on a rock and landed on her knees.

"Hey are you alright, Madam Andrews?" Gozu picked her up.

She only responded with a grumbling beast that she calls a stomach. Gozu chuckled at her then helped her back to her feet. They spotted Kanda in the distance, who was on his way to the next mission. Gozu ran up to him excited to see his favourite Exorcist, Kanda just brushed him off and turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"Are you on your way back to Headquarters?" the black haired Exorcist asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Elizabeth groaned.

Kanda chuckled and placed a hand on her head then took something out of his pocket. It was a seaweed bar; it's like a chocolate bar only it was made with seaweed and not sweet. Elizabeth looked at Kanda's kind gesture though he never smiled or anything but just stood there holding out the bar in his hand.

"Do you want it or not?" Kanda barked. "I'm wasting time giving you this, so you can take it or leave it."

Elizabeth took it with a smile and began eating it. It tastes different but she couldn't complain, it tasted like she was in China again. Kanda just patted her firmly on the shoulder then continued walking away. She turned around to thank him but he just waved without turning back.

"Wow, Madam Andrews, you must be special if Kanda treats you like that," Gozu awed.

"What do you mean?" She asked finishing off the bar.

"Kanda hardly shows any gestures of kindness to anyone. What's your secret?"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and walked on to Headquarters. And again Gozu just kept talking about crap that she didn't care much about. Luckily, when they arrived at the Black Order castle they parted ways. She grunted with a big sigh as she was glad to finally be done with him. Elizabeth went to her room to take off her jacket, to only have her tank top on. Johnny made this shirt for her to should off her strong biceps and because it was low on chest, showing off the tattoo on her chest.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she fingered along the cross on her chest. It looked similar to the cross on Allen's hand only it was all black. Even though this cross is black it turns green when she activates her Innocence. Elizabeth grabbed after some things to get ready for a shower.

The young Exorcist felt like she was alone when she arrived at the shower. She stripped herself down and got in. It felt good to have water sprinkling over her tired body. Elizabeth lathered some shampoo in her hair and scrubbed away the dirt and whatever else that was in her hair. Missions don't come without fighting, which requires her to get dirty.

After that quick shower, Elizabeth stepped out not realizing that Lenalee and some other woman were there as well. She turned around seeing the strange woman looking at her. Elizabeth just blushed and put her clothes on. Lenalee walked over to Elizabeth with smile.

"Welcome home, Elizabeth," she said.

"Thank you, Lenalee," Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth finished putting on her clean clothes and looked at the woman who was looking at her. She has not seen this young woman around before. Her taste in make-up style was different and she had brown hair like Elizabeth's, only it was curly. Was she new? Or was she on a mission when Elizabeth arrived here?

"Um, are you Elizabeth Andrews?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?" She replied.

"My name is Miranda Lotto. I'm an Exorcist here at the Black Order," the woman introduced herself.

Elizabeth nodded then left the bathroom. Her stomach was still growling, telling her to feed it, so she submitted to the hungry stomach and went to the dining hall. Hardly anyone was there, aside from a few Finders and people from the Science Division. Jerry beamed when realized that Elizabeth returned from her mission.

"My my, you sure do looking hungry. What would you like to eat?" The head cook chimed.

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"I'll have beef stew, fried moose, curry chicken, hamburger and fried rice. And for dessert I'll have mango pudding, orange cake and a large piece of lemon pie," Elizabeth placed her order.

"Oh I just love to cook for you and Allen," Jerry chimed again.

It took a nice while for Jerry to finish Elizabeth's order but when she got it Elizabeth sat down with Reveer and Johnny, who were eating their meal as well. Everyone looked at her as she ate, staring at her in awe as she was able to eat some much.

"I suppose to metamorphic type Innocence need lots of food like parasite type Innocence," Reveer observed.

Elizabeth just chewed down on her food, not phased by the men watching her eat. She stopped when she smelled Allen's scent appear in the room. Elizabeth turned to look at him as she chewed on a piece of moose meat. She looked back at the scientist; they were all smirking at her.

"What?" Elizabeth raised a brow at them.

"You seemed to know when Allen's in room," Reveer smiled.

"Well, he has a very unique smell, it not hard to tell him from everyone else," she explained.

"What kind of smell does he have?" Johnny asked out of curiosity.

Elizabeth thought for a moment as she watched Allen order his food. He was looking at her while he was waiting.

"He smells like a field of flowers after a rainy day," she tried to explain without it sounding weird.

Reever and Johnny didn't say anything else when Allen sat down. Elizabeth watched him eat at his meal. He had quite a bit with him, like she did. Elizabeth picked up a piece of moose meat and tore at the wild game.

"Elizabeth, what are you eating there?" Allen asked. "It smells different."

"It's moose meat," she told him.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to try a piece?"

Allen nodded and took a piece of the moose. He took a big bite out of it and seemed to really enjoy the toughness of gamey meat. Elizabeth put a few more pieces on his plate then ate the rest. No one said anything for a while and Elizabeth finished all of her food then sighed as she was stuffed.

"That was great!" She chimed.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Allen began to ask a question. "Would you mind coming into town with me? Komui asked me to go there for something and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Elizabeth looked to Reever and he nodded as if to say that she can go. She accepted then went to room to get her uniform jacket and put on her boots. Allen was waiting for her in the hallway and they went off together.

The afternoon was almost over but Allen decided if they can't get back before dark then they'll just rent a hotel room for the night. But hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that. They went to some clothing stores so Allen could look for a new tie and looked like he was looking for something else. Elizabeth went off on her own while he looked for something that Komui told him to get.

Elizabeth didn't really know what Allen was looking for so she just went around, doing some window shopping. Nothing really caught her eye until she came across a necklace; it was rather pretty. The design on it was rather unique. It had a feather made from diamonds, it was pretty expensive and she did not bring the money to buy something like that. Elizabeth also didn't feel like asking Allen to buy it, considering that is not what they are in town for.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She heard Allen say from behind her.

"Yeah but I wouldn't wear. Something like that is just a waste of money," she brushed it off only to glance at it again. Elizabeth walked away from Allen, who didn't bother to follow her. She grunted as he did not follow but then her stomach growled loudly. "Allen, I'm hungry!"

Allen looked back at her and smiled. He ran over to Elizabeth and agreed that they both should go get something to eat. They both went to find an Inn to stay at and get something to eat there as well. After a long day of running errands for Komui, everyone was feeling pretty tired.

With the appetites of Allen Walker and Elizabeth Andrews people in the Inn were wondering if they could be human. They both could eat more than the average human but then those people don't Innocence that requires a large amount of energy. Some people even left the Inn because they could not stand the sight of the two of them. Elizabeth frowned at how people judged them. Allen kept eating like he didn't have a care in the world.

After when everything was said and done the two young Exorcists rented out a room to share. They separated the room with a blanket hung over a piece of rope to preserve privacy for one another. Elizabeth stayed on the side closest to the window. It was a peaceful overcast night so there was not much for her to look at before Elizabeth fell to sleep.

"Elizabeth, I never had the chance to ask you something," Allen mention from his side of the room.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked trying not to fall asleep on Allen.

"You seem to be able to get along with Kanda now, everyone has taken notice that he has a soft spot for you, it would seem that he has forgiven you. But what sparked the relationship between the two of you in the first place?" Allen observed.

Elizabeth turned on her back and though for a moment.

"It happened about a year or two after my parents died. Kanda come into town with his master to do some training. He found Sophia and I how were being picked on by some kids at school. Sophia was sick so I tried to protect her from being picked on. That when Kanda stepped in and scared them off. During the two weeks he spent in our town we became close enough to consider each other brother and sister. I feel bad for showing any emotions when he left but now I doubt he truly cares anymore," she explained.

Everything fell silent for a moment then Elizabeth asked a question out of curiosity.

"Allen, you had Cross as your master. How did you meet him?"

"It was after I turned my adopted father into a demon. He taught me what these demons were and who they were made by. He trained me for three years before he allowed me to carry the title as an Exorcist. How long did you have Master Cross as your master?"

"I only had him as my master for three months. A lot happened in those months. He appeared after my parents died then he helped my sister and I get a new family, though for some reason I was getting attached to him..."

Allen kept quiet as Elizabeth yawned. She could sense that Allen didn't have a good relationship with Cross but she didn't think too much of it. They both said their good nights then drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth suddenly was washed over by a wave of memories from the past. She thought about how awful she treated Allen, especially after he saved her life. Elizabeth buried her face in the blankets and just tried to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Allen woke up rather early on this fine Wednesday morning. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his stiff body. He wondered if Elizabeth was awake yet so he looked around the blanket that separated the room, to peak. Allen felt his heart flutter when he saw her lying there, asleep, peacefully. He figured he could let her sleep a little more before it was time to go back to Headquarters. He thought for a moment and remembered a necklace that she rather liked, he knew that she would not admit it but he could tell that Elizabeth really liked it.

Allen ran his fingers through his hair then quietly left the room. He went down the stairs and out the front door to go out into town. The sky was still overcast and it looked like it was going to rain soon, so when he straight for the store where he and Elizabeth found the necklace. He wanted to find ways to make her smile, so she could be happy about her new life at the Black Order. Allen pondered about more ways to keep a smile on her face. So far Elizabeth only smiled when she got a taste of the high life on the train to Headquarters and at the party that he hosted for her. Allen figured that buying her a small gift would help lift her spirit as well.

Allen rather liked Elizabeth's smile. It was rather unique and far lovelier when it was real. Elizabeth has been through a rough a touch time in her life, so her emotions would not be as happy as one would hope. Allen remembered how he used to be in the Black Order. He did not want any friend all he cared about was repenting for what he did to his adopted father, Mana. Allen has come to peace with his sins and made it possible to see that there are things just as important as demons. Right now, Elizabeth does not know anything about friendship or love. He wanted her to feel at home at the Black Order and Allen was not alone in this assignment. It seems like everyone at Headquarters was doing what they could to bring happiness to Elizabeth. Even though she has so many people caring for her, Allen felt like that no one could care about this girl as much as he did.

He came across the store where the necklace was displayed the day before. It was not in the window anymore and he frowned as he was worried that someone might have bought it already. Allen walked into the jewellery store and suddenly felt uncomfortable about this atmosphere, considering that this is somewhere girls would come to shop. He searched every shelf to look for that necklace and frowned as it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder to find an older looking man behind him. He was wearing glasses and had a nice suit on, perfect for a jewellery store owner.

"Are you looking for something, sonny?" Asked the old man.

"In matter of fact, I am," Allen told him. "You see, there was a necklace that my friend had an eye on yesterday. I came back to buy it as a surprise but it's gone now."

The man thought for a moment. "Are you talking about the silver feather necklace with diamonds on it?"

Allen nodded.

The man smiled. "That necklace was sold this morning and sadly that necklace was a 'one of a kind' necklace."

Allen frowned as his idea of getting Elizabeth that necklace was gone. He signed and rubbed his hand on the back of his head, feeling his silver-white hair, wondering about what he could do. He could not even think about going back to her empty handed. His eyes shifted to the man, who seemed to be looking for something. He did not think much of it and looked around the store more. Maybe there was something else in here that would be nice to give her.

"Ah! Here we go," the store owner chimed.

Allen turned around to see what the man was talking about. The man blew off some dust from an old wooden box and gave a small cough. He opened it and showed it to the young Exorcist. Allen's eyes widened as he gazed upon the necklace in the box. This necklace was unlike the other necklaces he has seen in the whole store. There was a golden key on a chain resting on a soft cloth. He admired it some more and noticed the head of the key was heart shaped with a ruby.

"I really like this necklace and I'm sure Elizabeth would like it as well," Allen said.

"Elizabeth? Is that name of the woman that you're buying the necklace for?" The shopkeeper asked.

Allen nodded.

The man chuckled. "She must be one lucky woman to get such a unique gift from you."

Allen did not say anything but just waited to pay for his purchase. The price on it was rather cheap and it made Allen wonder why. Normally necklaces are expensive and which makes them so valuable.

"How come this necklace is cheaper than the rest of the ones in the store?" The young exorcist asked.

"This necklace is older than the rest. Hardly anyone would look at it. I think it is one of the prettiest necklaces in this shop but others don't seem to think so. I kept it clean hoping that someone would buy it," the old man explained. "So we both get to be lucky today. I get to sell my favourite necklace and you get to buy it for your favourite woman."

Allen just blushed and paid for the gift. He then walked out of the store and noticed that it was pouring rain. He put the box in his pocket and ran quickly towards the Inn. He figured Elizabeth would be awake by now. There was no great pleasure than thinking about the expression on Elizabeth's face when he finally gives the necklace. The may be pouring hard it could not wash away the joy that he felt about his good deed.

He shook himself off then walked up the stairs to the room they stayed in. Allen knocked on the door and it swung open to see two angry, hazel, eyes looking right up at him. Allen felt the back of his neck burn when he saw the expression Elizabeth's face.

"Where in the hell have you been!?" Elizabeth barked.

"I... Um... I was out for a morning walk," Allen lied.

Elizabeth glowered at him more then turned to take her suitcase.

Allen felt kind of bad about how she was acting. Maybe she was worried? Then again who would not be worried if their comrade suddenly disappeared in the morning? Allen sighed and pushed the thought of giving her the necklace aside; he figured it would be a bad time to give it to her now.

Elizabeth stormed out of the room as Allen followed behind her. He tried to take the suitcase from her but she protested without saying a word. This made Allen a little upset and wanted so badly to talk to her but he was unsure about telling her the truth without telling her about the necklace. Knowing how the moment is right now, he figured she would just reject it.

Silence was kept among the two for a long while until Elizabeth stopped in her tracks to sniff the air. Allen looked at her, wondering what it is that she could be smelling. Suddenly, Allen's left eye activated, forming a cogwheel over it. He saw that there were demons nearby. Elizabeth activated her Innocence to her humanoid wolf form and ran towards the demons.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Allen ran after her.

There were five rather big level two demons. Elizabeth then transformed into her humanoid eagle form to battle these demons. Allen was in awe as he witnessed this form for the first time. He rather liked Elizabeth's Innocence. It was the most unique of course just like the person who host this Innocence.

Elizabeth flew up into the sky and destroyed one demon on her own. Allen then activated his own Innocence, turning his left arm into a slender claw. He gain a white furry hood with a mask attached to it. Allen slashed at another demon, destroying that one too.

Everyone then stopped when they all felt a familiar, dark, presence; though it did not come from the Millennium Earl. Elizabeth still seemed to shiver and shake at this unknown presence. Allen looked around then seen a little girl with a pink umbrella, floating above the demons. He knew this duo all too well.

"Aw, Allen, it is so nice to see you again," the little girl said.

Allen did not say anything.

"Don't worry, Allen, I won't touch you this time. I've come for the new Exorcist, you see," she said as her eyes shifted towards Elizabeth.

"Road, you better not touch her!" Allen gritted his teeth and grabbed his left arm.

"You have my word, Allen."

Sudden, one of the demons, opened itself and stretched mechanical snakes at Elizabeth. She dodged them and looked up at girl in the sky.

"Road, you said you wouldn't touch her!" Allen growled.

"I said that iI/i wouldn't touch her. And I kept that promise. The demons touched her, not me," she smirked.

"Allen, who is that?" Elizabeth finally spoke to him.

"That is Road Camelot. She part of a family known as the Noah Clan. They are followers of the Millennium Earl," he explained as he turned his left arm into a sword. His furry hood turned into a flowing white cape to cover his missing left arm.

Road licked a lollipop and laughed at how Allen was so eager to protect Elizabeth. She closed her eyes then the demons started attacking again. The demons all went after Allen this time but Elizabeth tried to help out with the fighting. One of the demons knocked her back to the ground. Allen turned to help but the demon in front him blocked Allen from moving forward. He cut through it and released the soul from its suffering.

The rain was pouring hard on Allen's face, making it difficult to see. He then saw Road next to Elizabeth, having her surrounded by floating candles. Normally, one would think that candles could not be lit in this kind of weather but this is a Noah they were facing, they are not like normal humans. They call themselves super humans and believe that they are immortal. So their abilities can sometimes bypass the laws of logic.

Allen took a step closer to the two of them.

"Not another step, Allen Walker," Road commanded licking her lollipop. "I'm not giving you a choice. She is coming with us or she dies right here."

"You can't kill me with such lame candles," Elizabeth taunted.

Road glared at her and a candle stabbed Elizabeth in the shoulder blade. She screamed in pain as she did not realized how much damage these things could do. Allen gritted his teeth and took another step closer. Road glowered at him and sent another candle at Elizabeth, in the back again. Elizabeth growled in pain as she was losing blood from these candles. She then deactivated her Innocence as she was too weak to keep her powers present.

"Allen, please... Just leave me," Elizabeth shivered in agony.

"You know I can't do that!" Allen yelled at her.

"You don't have a choice!" Elizabeth barked back at him. "Allen, think of the sake of the Black Order! If I die like this then the whole world could be sake."

"I won't leave you... I can't leave you."

Road seemed amused by their chemistry but quickly became irritated by it all. "I guess I would be the one to break apart you two."

Suddenly, a demon come up from underground and trapped Elizabeth inside its body. It clutched onto her arms, legs and even gagged her, making her unable to fight back. The demon started to fly up into the sky with Road following behind it.

Allen tried to go after it but he was attacked a candle, stabbed right in the chest. He winched in pain and began to cry as Elizabeth was taken from him.

"Elizabeth!" He screamed after her.

He deactivated his Innocence and knelt to the soaked ground. Rain continued to pour on him felling as though the sky was also crying for her. He felt helpless from being unable to protect her. Allen could not think of anything else than what could happen to her while she was kidnapped. This was a Noah that kidnapped her; most likely they will not treat her like a princess.

But then he heard a voice in his head telling to him "Never stop, keep walking". Those were the words that Mana would tell him when he was alive. But Mana was right, he had to keep walking and Allen also had to keep faith that Elizabeth would continue to live, even if he is not there to help her. Maybe there would be some way at Headquarters to help her escape from the grasp of the monstrous Noah Clan.


End file.
